Talk:Silas Merlot
Yeah, hmm. I support removing that last added question. --mnenyver 12:50, 28 July 2008 (UTC) About Merlot (Before anyone asks,this is my attempt to answer an unaswered question at the bottom of the article in question.) It is my contention that Merlot is a misogynist at heart,which could explain his attitude towards Agatha. He is convinced that only men can be sparks,so it is inconcievable to him that Agatha could be a Spark,let alone a Heterodyne.Thus,as far as he's concerned,her claim to be a Heterodyne is nothing but a delusion on her part.Given his history with her,he fears she could make things worse if she were to tamper with Castle Heterodyne,so he could indeed be trying to kill Agatha. - R.G. 19:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :It could be. Sounds like an excellent write-up for a Mad page. I think there was also something written somewhere about how Agatha's failings at school reminded him of his own. --mnenyver 19:58, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::And don't forget that his pet project was turning chalk into cheese, which also could imply difficulties relating to MOTAS. ⚙Zarchne 17:26, 11 August 2008 (UTC) MOTAS?I haven't heard THAT particular acronym before.Please explain. - R.G. 15:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) : "member of the appropriate sex" : I would prefer "member of the preferred gender", but MOTPG isn't easily pronounced. Argadi 16:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Well,mnenyver,you have my support in putting a Mad page about Merlot adressing the points stated above. - R.G. 05:03, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Still no Mad page for Merlot? What a pity. - R.G. 06:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Feel ree to start one. Please note that Mad pages are for supportable theories while forums are more free form disscussions. --Rej ¤¤? 17:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Spark? Should we consider Marking him as a Spark now, his facial expressions and speech bubbles would highly indicate that hes broken through, . : No, actually they don't indicate anything other than he's ranting and somewhat insane. That doesn't make him a Spark. -- Corgi 03:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :: This might be me misremembering, however its only been stated that the TEXT doesn't indicate sparkyness,, the speech bubbles might be more indicative, Additionally the Professors might not have communicated all of there intentions, nore are they necessarily stagnate, why not grab unto the audience perception? I think that Merlot might be a minor spark who finally broke through, however I don't think hell be around too much longer anyway. This also goes to show you how Benevolent Klaus is. Here is a man who killed a PRIZE team of scientists of empire, putting the national security at risk, in addition to destroying the complete notes to one of the greatest minds of the modern era, and the Records hall of a major European university, We can suspect that Klaus went to this University... can we no longer confirm his Academic Qualifications? User:Admerwill ::: If telling a Spark was as easy as looking at the shape of a speech bubble... I'll still disagree, but my opinion and the proverbial US$1.25 will get me the proverbial 16oz Diet Pepsi from one of the more affordable vending machines (I don't drink coffee, so the cup-of would go to waste). We'll probably see soon enough. ::: We don't suspect Klaus went to TPU, we know. He was taught by Beetle, in fact, with the Boys and Lucrezia - whether they were all specifically classmates, or in different programmes and brought together by this one class or other factors is less clear (not too important at this point either). ::: Castle Heterodyne is either a strange mercy or prolonged torture. One way or another, a fitting punishment, as simple execution would be over too fast for such a crime as Merlot's. Slower than handing him over to... looks around fearfully The Librarians. -- Corgi 16:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Klaus's Decision for Merlot If Klaus is so capable in choosing the right person for the right task, why did he choose an easier broken psychopathic mundane scientist to administer Beetleburg after Beetle? I would go as far to say Klaus should've been able to see Merlot would crack and kill the cryptographic team and the library... although I'd almost say he did. Perhaps Merlot only thought he destroyed everything, but did not. Although Klaus did mention having decrypted the notes and knowing the contents... Perhaps everything Merlot says should be help under suspicion, due to his health condition? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 14:14, 21 May 2009 (UTC)